


Eternity begins tonight

by AniMimi



Category: Tanz der Vampire | Dance of the Vampires - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi
Summary: "Are you sick? You look pale. Come lay down in my bed"  Herbert urged the nervous young man to bed and simultaneously opened the bow on his top.Alfred's heart beat so loud that the vampire could hear it in his own ears.Alfred / Herbert von Krolock with a pinch of Alfred / Graf von Krolock(implies Sarah Chagal / Graf von Krolock)
Relationships: Alfred/Graf von Krolock (Tanz der Vampire), Alfred/Herbert von Krolock, Sarah Chagal/Graf von Krolock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Eternity begins tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Die Ewigkeit beginnt heut Nacht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964298) by [AniMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniMimi/pseuds/AniMimi). 



"Are you sick? You look pale. Come lay down in my bed" Herbert urged the nervous young man to bed and simultaneously opened the bow on his top."

Alfred's heart beat so loud that the vampire could hear it in his own ears.

"N-No I'm not" he stuttered.

The situation was highly dangerous but; it didn't bother him as much as it should. The Count's offer had made him pensive, but he kept recalling his ideas about his morality and desire for Sarah's freedom. Although she didn't want to be freed. Alfred was in such despair.

"You are shaking quiet badly. Lay down or do you want to take a bath, honey?"

"N-No bath, no. No way a b-bath. "

A bath meant baring, it meant surface to bite. He would be a target for the son of the count. Nothing, exept for questionable manners would stop him from stroming into the bathroom and biting him.

"Don't think about it too much, at least not now. Just let go" purred the Hereditary Count.  
His voice seemed to have an effect, he had to be able to influence people's feelings.  
The professor had to know about that. But did he really have to? Was the professor's job that important? What did Alfred want personally? What was it that drove him?

"Now that your not so prissy, it feels good, hm? Oh Alfred let me taste you.."

Panic tried to creep up in Alfred but he as calm. It no longer bothered him, was it really just the son's strength? Had the Count used this on Sarah? Had the Count influenced Sarah at all? All these questions swarmed his head while he was relaxed on the bed.

Herbert crawled up to him on the bed, sat on him so their abdomen touched and leaned down to Alfred's face.

"You will like it, I promise." he pulled the young man's top down a little, then turned his head to one side. The exposed neck was loved extensively. Alfred groaned several times, the contrast of cold lips on his warm skin was a wonderful feeling.

"Yes, sing for me little bird, let me hear your voice," Herbert whispered in his ear. "it will happen soon, you will be mine in a moment"

The bite was only briefly painful, after which Alfred was consumed with an overwhelming pleasure. He buckled several times into the vampire's pelivs, his hands looking for a hold in his blond hair. Herbert intensified the bite, ran his hands over the body below him. He hastily unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He kisses the exposed chest with blood-smeared lips, caresses its buds, licking down to the waistband before biting into his throat again.  
  
Alfred was ecstatic. He had never felt anything like it before, not even in his dreams with Sarah had it been so beautiful. He understood now why people voluntarily went to the vampires. His earlier morality would never have allowed this, but now that he felt it, he didn't want to go back to his previous life.

Alfred spread his legs and let Herbert slip between them. He laughed and opened Alfred's pants to make room for the caged member.

"Do you understand it by now, darling?" laughed the vampire. "Today I will not completely satisfy your lust, you will be too weak for that. But we are in no hurry. I will take your innocence from you on another day of eternity"

He kissed him on the mouth, Alfred tasted his own blood and noticed for the first time how drained he was now, too weak to return the kiss. The vampire licked the bite wound one last time and cleaned the smeared chest and lips. Then he put a hand on Alfred's eyes, who fell asleep almost instantly.

"Now sleep for a while. Have a good rest, I'll watch over you my darling." he whispers while gently stroking the other's hair.

There was a knock on the door and the Count entered.

"Herbert, how is our guest?"

"He's doing pretty well. I got him to sleep. He's so beautiful, don't you think so too?" he said without taking his eyes off Alfred. He was still strocking through his hair.

The count didn't answer, but watched his son in silence.

"Look father, how tender his skin is. Can you smell that? He smells so pure, so unsullied." He nuzzled Alfred's neck, his fangs grazing the skin which caused a few drops of blood. He greedily licked up the drops.

"I smell it too. My son, I could feel his need even before he entered our castle. He would like to become one of us even if he was not yet aware of it."

"He knows it now father, that he showed me"

"My child, he really seems to have done it to you. Do you want him?"

"Father, I want him. Oh, I want him so badly. Do you want him that way too?"

"No not like you do for him, but I want him here too. I feel the way you do for Sarah"

"Father, I now understand your devotion. I long for the boy. The tender flesh, the curly hair, this pure heart."

He took his father's hands pleadingly in his.

"Oh father, please do me the honor. Give him the deadly kiss. Bring him into our world of darkness."

"Don't worry, my child. I'll kiss him for you. Prepare to teach him his new life."

The Count leaned down to the weakened Alfred. He turned his head on the other side, the bite marks his son had left stained the sheets. He kissed the exposed skin, let his lips search for the weak pulse. When he found the right spot, he let his teeth slide into the flesh. Herbert groaned enthusiastically behind him. The Count delight itself at the source, infected him with death. After the deed was done, he turned to his son, who kissed the last drops of blood from his cold lips.

"I am now on my way to see the star child. Cover him up well, keep him warm. He will soon come to when he is thirsty, let him nourish from you. Rest yourself, your greed has drunk you."

"Yes, father, I will."

"See you later at the ball, if you manage to bring him with you. We'll enjoy the professor and I'll kiss my beloved."


End file.
